


YOU FORGOT!

by Fandom_Fanatic7



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cuddles, Cutting, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Self Harm, Soft Kisses, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, allupdates all the good stuff come at the end, assholes, domestic abuse, i don't fucking know, long ass updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Fanatic7/pseuds/Fandom_Fanatic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup.<br/>Marshall's a dick and forgot a special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? :3  
> Decided to make it a oneshot book.  
> Any requests.  
> Any kind of adventure time pairing.

Gumball set the cherry pie on the table. 

He then gazed proudly at his other baked/cooked delicious red goods spread across the table. 

Bowls of cherries, apples, red jello, and other red items.  
He even took the time to put red food coloring in that wasn't red. 

"Marshall's gonna love this!'', he giggled in excitement. 

He skipped to the bathroom and started to clean up from all his baking. Once done, he put on a dark pink T-shirt, and rosy pink jeans. He couldn't wait for tonight because today was their 1st Valentines Day. 

He's been planning for the past 3 weeks. He even picked out, and bright pink silky see through dress for after dinner. He face turned dark pink every time he thought about Marshall's bonus gift.

He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind, and went to put the finishing touches on his feast. 

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

"Bubba, I'm home." Marshall called as he entered his home.

He made his way into the kitchen, he looked at the table. 

"Whoa, what's with all the food?", he asked confused. 

"Don't play coy, you know what day it is.", the prince said seductively.

"Uh...yeah I do."  
Marshall eyes grew wide. What the hell was his boyfriend talking about?! He was trying so hard to remember, but ended up with a massive headache.  
He laughed nervously.  
"But just to be sure, what is today?"

Gumball stared at Marshall, at first confused, then turned furious!

"YOU FORGOT!", he shouted in fury. 

"Whaaa, of course not.", Marshall defended with a sheepish smile. 

Gumball put his hands on his hips.  
"Oh yea, then what day is it!?"

"Um...uh, your birthday, NO! Um...our anniversary, or uh...erm Christmas?"

"I can't believe you, I slaved over a oven all day, and got you that and humiliating present, and you don't even remember!!!"

"Uh...". was all the vampire could muster. 

"WELL HAPPY VALINTINES DAY TO YOU THEN!"

With that Gumball stomped off to their bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. 

"Aww crap." Marshall face palmed himself.  
He floated towards their bedroom door. 

"Bubba I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone!"

"Aww come on, I said I'm sorry. Why don't ya lemme in?"  
Marshall opened the door slightly and took a peek. 

Little Gumball was curled up in the bed with the blanket over his head, he had some tears going down his sad little pink face.

Marshall floated above his lover. 

"G-go away.", he sniffled.  
Saying Marshall's heart broke because seeing his sweet lover cry was an understatement. IT MADE HIS HEART IMPLODE WITH SADNESS.

"I know I fucked up, please forgive me."

Gumball made a little whimper. 

Marshall sighed in defeat. He looked around the room and spotted a something very peculiar, a box with a something hanging out from the corner.  
He grinned evilly. 

"Is this my little present you were talking about.", He giggled. 

Gumball sat straight up and blushed furiously. 

"I-it was.....".

"Awww, but Bubby." He sat down next to him, and nuzzled his neck.

The prince's blush grew even deeper.

"Please forgive me.", he whispered seductively.  
Gumball frowned.  
"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But..." Gumball interrupted. 

"But what?''

"Dinner first. Then love."

"Deal!" Marshall laughed. 

He picked Gumball up bridal style and flew to the kitchen.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WANT REQUESTS!!!

I WOULD LIKE TO DO REQUESTS! ABOUT ANYTHING! BUT YA KNOW STUFF THAT I KNOW ABOUT.   
so want me to write you a story. Just tell in the comments!  
THANK YOU!


	3. Go Out With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball is a new student, Marshall falls in love with him on the spot, and keeps asking him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Islandis! This was here request, I really hope you like!!!  
> I'm sorry if it's not what you want, but I'll be happy to write another! :)

Marshall Lee was incredibly bored.  
He slumped in his seat and he glanced around the classroom. Most of the class seemed to grow tired of their teacher, Mr.Petrikov, drone on and on about molecules and genes. 

Wait...this is English class.  
Math class? 

Whatever.

There was a knock at the door, Mr. Petrikov answered it quickly, and exchanged a few words with the teacher on the opposite side of the door.  
After a few moments Mr. Petrikov returned with a kid. 

Marshall couldn't stop staring. 

"Class, this is Bubba Princeton. A new student, I expect him to be treated with respect and kindness from each and everyone of you."

"It's Gumball." The boy whispered.  
No seemed to listen.  
"Mr. Princeton, you can take the seat next to Mr.Lee."

Marshall smirked, very pleased with Mr. Petrikov's choice. 

Gumball walked slowly towards the seat and took out a text book. He glanced over at Marshall, who gave him a wink. Gumball's eyes widen and blushed a bright pink, he quickly averted his eyes and tried to pay attention. 

He could still feel Marshall's eyes roaming all over his body. He bit his bottom lip, trying so very hard to ignore the other boy. 

Gumball turned to Marshall.  
"Could you please stop staring at me." He whispered. 

Marshall smirked again. "But you're so beautiful."  
Gumball couldn't hide the blush that crept on his face. He rolled his eyes and gave his attention to his teacher.  
After a few moments a note was tossed on his desk, he opened it hesitantly. 

'Hey sexy, meet me by the library after class. See ya.'

Gumball furrowed his brow, confused. He turned to Marshall about to ask 'Why?' but didn't seem to pay anymore attention to him. 

After the bell the students began to quickly leave the classroom. Not knowing where the library is he quietly followed Marshall. 

Once the were in the library Gumball immediately began to question Marshall's motives. 

"Who are you? What do you want with me? And why are trying to flirt with me?"

"Calm down princess, I just wanted to get to know you. The names Marshall Lee. I just wanted to ask if you wanna go out." He said cooly. 

Gumball blushed again. He crossed his arms and turned back toward Marshall.  
"I just met you. Besides I came to this school to get a better education not to fool around with boys."

Marshall rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not hearing a 'No'."

"No."

"C'mon, go out with me."

"No."

"Go out with me."

"No."

Marshall was getting a bit annoyed. "What if...um...we go on a study date?"

Gumball raised an eyebrow, he seemed interested.  
He liked to study, it was one of favorite things to do.  
He was hesitant. 

"...ok."

Marshall's eyes lit up.  
"Really?"

"Sure. We can go to that coffee place a few blocks from here, we go after school."

"Awesome, we can meet here again."

Gumball nodded shyly. 

"See ya." Marshall said happily as he went to his next class. 

Gumball stood there, his knees a bit wobbly, and feeling a tad bit lightheaded. Marshall did seem pretty...cute, he supposed. He was also the only one to actually greet him since he came here. Maybe he wasn't a bad guy. 

"Consider it a date." Gumball whispered to himself.


	4. Love Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall you fucking cock!  
> GUMBALL you're no better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This used to be a fic of its own, I never made more chapters so it'll be a ones shot in this one shot story thing.

Work Text:

Gumball ranted and fumed under his breath, while gathering a small bouquet of assorted flowers in from the Royal Garden. It was something he liked to do when he was upset.

No, he wasn't upset.

HE. WAS. PISSED.

He and Marshall Lee had a fight, and it wasn't one of their little spats they usually have, no. This was full on World War 3.

There were so much anger and hurt.

Gumball growled silently remembering all those nasty things Marshall had called him.  
"Pansy", "Weak", and even a "Whiny bitch!"  
He started bawl when Marshall spat that one.

But...the prince also said some harsh things as well. "Blood sucking leech", "Undead retard", and so on.  
Gumball couldn't help but bit his bottom lip in shame.

Now the couple weren't even on speaking terms, and all of this over...over a...  
Gumball furrowed his brow, trying to remember what he and Marshall were arguing about.

While trying to force his memory from his mind, Gumball twirled a chocolate covered rose between his fingers.  
Then yelped when he was pricked on the tip of his finger by one of the thorns. A tiny stream of blood trickled down his index finger.  
Gumball gazed at his finger, then began to remember why they had fought!

While in the middle of a heated makeout session, Marshall tried to bite Gumball's neck. Gumball pushed and protested but Marshall wasn't having any of it, and that's when everything went down hill from there.

Gumball blushed a bright rosy pink. He couldn't believe he had such an argument over something like that.

Gumball stood and gathered the posies he finished collecting. He had to go apologize to Marshall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marshall woke up feeling pretty good at the moment, he felt a warm body snuggle into his chest. He was about to wrap his arms around the small frame when he heard a deafening scream.  
Startled, Marshall fell out of the bed with a thud.  
He quickly turned his head toward the door way to find Gumball in tears. He then quickly turned to the bed to find a woman he found vaguely familiar with.

"In our bed." Gumball whispered, still trying to choke back sobs.

Marshall's eyes widened and began to remember.  
"I...I..."  
Marshall was at a loss of words, he couldn't believe what he had done, well he could but that's not the point.  
"I'm so sorry." He said, standing up and wrapping a blanket around his naked body.

"We were...I was...the fight- and the drinks." He sputtered.

Gumball was hugging himself tightly while watching Marshall attempting to explain why he had sex with some godamn, man-stealing whore.

He couldn't take.

Just looking a the scene made his stomach turn and his skin crawl. He turned around immediately and ran away, leaving Marshall standing in the middle of the room.


	5. Sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall likes his boyfriend's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I haven't up dated. I just realized that I can make short oneshots instead of huge ones. Hee.

Marshall groans.  
His cock in Gumball's mouth is earthshaking, and the sight was just beautiful. 

Marshall was leaning against the headboard, legs spread apart and in between them was his boyfriend, with his ass up and hands massaging Marshall's inner thighs. 

Bobbing his head up and down, trying to make Marshall feel good. 

He brought the cock out of his mouth with a loud 'pop' and began pumping it. Giving a few licks on the head and pressing his finger in the slit. 

He began taking long licks, from the shaft to the tip. He took the cock in his mouth again.  
Moaning wantonly. 

The vibrations almost sending Marshall over the edge.

"Aaahhh~"

Marshall always thought his Gummy had a magnificent mouth. 

Within moments Marshall was coming hard, shooting hot semen in the prince's mouth.  
Gumball swallowed it greedily. 

Once he was finished, he climbed his way up Marshall's chest licking his lips. 

"Now that you had your blowjob, go to sleep."  
With that Prince Gumball curled up and went to sleep himself. Marshall snickered, but wrapped his arms around Gumball and fell asleep.


	6. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall has a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Any requests?

"So what I'm hearing is that...you like me?"

It was 3 o'clock in the morning. Prince Gumball sat in the middle of his bed, cross legged. His head was raised slightly looking at Marshall through the dark. 

"Yes...a lot actually. And for a long time." Marshall said shyly. 

"Oh." Thank Glob Marshall can't see the blush creep across his face. 

"I totally understand if you don't want me around anymore, it's just something I had to get off my chest y'know?" He grinned. "And sometimes...I just get all messed up- right? And your so perfect. And nice. And kind-"

"Marshall..?" 

"...yeah, I know." He turned and began floating toward the window."

Gumball's eyes widen.  
"No!" His hands reached, but before he realized his feet were still tucked into his lap, he fell.

Face first. 

On the floor. 

Within seconds Gumball was hovering above, asking if he was ok. He helped the Prince to bed. 

"Oh no."

"What?"

Marshall giggled. 

"What?!"

"You have,like, a giant bruise on your forehead."

"No way!" Gumball slapped a hand a on his head, which gave off a searing pain.  
"Owww."

"Is there anything I can do?" Marshall whispered beside him. 

Gumball thought. Then smiled shyly. "You c-can kiss it b-better."

"Ehehe...really?"

Gumball nodded. 

"Ok."

Marshall leaned forward as Gumball bowed his head. He pressed his cool lips against the wound, which Gumball noted it felt very nice. 

He pulled away. 

"Better?"

"Much." He giggled.


	7. Love Bite pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Marshall cheated on Gumball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK KUDOS. I WANT COMMENTS.

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.  
Was the one word that ran through Marshall Lee's thoughts as he scrambled out of the tangled mess of covers. He pulled his pants from beside the bed and shoved them on in neck breaking speed. Despite his massive hangover

Then he heard a giggle.  
He snapped his head around to see that vaguely familiar woman. What was her name again?  
Jessica? Mariska? Something. 

"Was that the wife?" She said seductively, she crawled across the bed trying her best to put on a show with her naked body. This woman was the definition of a slut. She was thin...deathly thin as if starving herself would make her beautiful. She had caked on make up, most of it smeared in unsightly streaks. Her hair was wild red, sticking up in every direction. The woman also had unbelievably long nails.  
She was just so fake. 

 

He almost felt sorry for her. 

Marshall had no idea how he was so attracted to such a whore. Whatever he was drinking last night must've been some strong shit. 

"Piss off." He mumbled as he began search for his flannel shirt. 

"That wasn't very nice." She pouted. 

"Yea. Well, I'm not trying to be nice." 

"Kiss me...like you did last night."

She grinned, but Marshall sighed frustratedly. "Look, Mariska-"

"It's Desiree!"

"WHATEVER! What we did last night was not ok! I was upset and drunk. That guy you saw explode at me WAS my boyfriend. I love him...not you. I'm sorry."

The girl, who's name is now Desiree, stared at him. Her face was a mixture between anger and sadness.

She silently gathered her clothes and got dressed, once done she turned to Marshall and...slapped the fuck out of him!

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

As Marshall held his face he whispered: "I'm sorry, but...you have no idea how much I screwed up, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, ok? I really am sorry, but..." 

She glared and made her way to the bedroom door.  
"You really liked this guy?"

Marshall nodded.  
"I still do."

And without another word she left. 

\----3334----44444------

After seeing what Marshall had done, Prince Gumball locked himself in his laboratory and cried.  
He really didn't know what else to do, so he just cried and cried. 

Many of his servants especially Spearmint Maid had tried their very best to get him to come out, but it seemed useless. 

Within an hour Gumball cried himself dry, now he was sitting at a lab table with his head in his hands. 

He was completely miserable. Gumball just couldn't believe what he just seen. Marshall, his beloved boyfriend of two years (felt more of a century), had gone out and just had sex with other person.  
It just didn't make sense. They've fought loads of times, some extremely worst than this fight. 

A knock at the door yanked Gumball from his thoughts. 

"I told you guys: I just want to be left alone!"

"I'm not one of your servants!"  
It was a female's voice. He stayed silent. 

"You're that girl..."  
Gumball said through the door. 

"Yeah...Just listen! We didn't do anything!"

Gumball's heart jumped for a second, then he realized that had to be a lie."

"Don't protect him! I saw you two naked on OUR bed!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean we did anything!"

Marshall marched to the door and swung it open.  
"Yes you di-"

"NO. WE DID NOT! I'll be honest, he was drunk, I wasn't. Thought I could get something and he would go for if. We came here and...he only talked about you. He talked about how he should apologize and how much he loves you. And blah blah blah."  
Desiree rolled her eyes. Gumball stared. 

"And when you found us and ran off he still talked about you...  
He loves you very much."

"You're not just saying this to help him?"

"God no."

Gumball stood there astonished.  
"Thank you..."

The girl nodded and left.

 

Gumball went back into the lab. His eyes wide and his mouth hung open. 

He really does love Gumball! Gumball giggled and pranced, he couldn't help it!  
Before he could really get into it, Gumball heard a small knock on the window pane. 

He looked and saw Marshall floating. 

He looked miserable. His shirt was crumpled up and the buttons misaligned, his hair was sticking up in different directions. 

Gumball walked to the window and swung it open.  
Right as he did so Marshall began through apologies and "I love yous"  
Gumball stared and smiled. 

He grabbed Marshall by his collar, pulled him in and kissed him. Marshall kissed back. 

"You're forgiven."


End file.
